


Say Something

by Gay_Space_Prince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Season 2, Rebel Matt, Takes place during season 3, clone shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Space_Prince/pseuds/Gay_Space_Prince
Summary: Shiro was trying to wrap his head around his current situation. The last thing he remembered, he was in the Black Lion, struggling to take control of it from Zarkon. Now, the last thing he saw before blacking out was the face of his missing best friend, Matthew Holt.





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place directly after season 2 and during season 3! Contains season 3 spoilers, and uses several fan theories about Shiro and Matt. I had to create some characters for added depth. Enjoy!

Matthew Holt had been with the rebels for months now. He’d been working fiercely against the Galra Empire, forming coup-d'etats with the inhabitants of planets Zarkon had previously taken over. All Matt could hope was that the Galra hadn’t gotten to Earth yet. He’d been trying to scope out intel about why they’d been on Kerberos in the first place, with little luck. He only wished that his family was okay. Matt hadn’t gathered any intel about the whereabouts of his dad, and his mom and Katie were still on Earth, probably thinking he was dead. He couldn’t stand that thought, but he couldn’t return to them. Not yet.

 

Matt often wondered where Shiro was as well. The last time Matt saw him, Shiro broke Matt’s leg in order to save him from having to fight in the Gladiator Arena. Shiro was undoubtedly one of the best men Matt had ever known. He hoped Shiro was okay, but he’d seen those gladiator fights. It was hard to imagine Shiro being able to win. Matt shuddered at the thought, and dismissed it.

 

It was a normal day on the Thalroc rebel base, Matt had been tending to people they’d recently liberated. Everyone seemed busy with their own duties around camp, but no one missed the big wormhole that spontaneously opened from the ceiling. Everyone grabbed their weapons instinctively, automatically on guard. A single man dressed in black and white space armor fell from the wormhole before it closed as quickly as it appeared. Matt, realizing the man was unconscious, ran to catch him. He didn’t know why, really. Not until the man’s helmet fell off, revealing a face that had seemed to change so much, but still felt so familiar.

 

“Shiro?” Matt cried with joy. “Is that you?” Shiro managed to wince open his eyes and smiled weakly at Matt.

 

“Matt...” he managed to get out before passing out. Matt held him closer for a minute, unable to move away from the first familiar face he’d seen in so long. He finally looked up and spotted a recent recruit he’d become friends with.

 

“Hey Rolo, help me out! He needs medical attention!” Matt yelled. The scruffy blue man ran over to Matt, looking at Shiro in shock.

 

“Wait, this is the Black Paladin! What is he doing here?!” Rolo asked, astonished. Matt wondered how Rolo knew who Shiro was and how Shiro was a paladin of the Voltron he'd heard so much about, but he had more important issues to deal with.

 

“We’ll find out later,” Matt rushed. “He’s injured, help me carry him to the infirmary.”

 

\--

 

Shiro opened his eyes to a completely unfamiliar ceiling. Where was he? It didn’t look like the castle or a Galra ship. The room seemed sort of run down, with paint flaking off from the walls and only a tattered sheet as a door. As Shiro started to sit up out of bed, he finally noticed the one thing in this room that was worth seeing.

 

Matt definitely looked older than the last time Shiro had seen him. His hair had grown longer, and he had a scar running down his cheek. But his sleeping face had stayed the same as always, soft and innocent. Shiro wondered how that would change when Matt awoke. He didn’t have to wait long for an answer. Matt started stirring, rubbing his eyes before opening them to look at Shiro.

 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Shiro teased. Matt teared up, and practically jumped on Shiro, hugging him like his life depended on it. Shiro smiled, and hugged him back.

 

“I thought you were dead,” Matt cried, pulling away from the hug. “How did you escape the Galra?”

 

“Long story,” Shiro sighed. “I’ll explain it to you later. Where are we? How did I end up here? Where are the other paladins?” Matt’s expression shifted darkly.

 

“We don’t know,” Matt explained. “You kind of just... Appeared. You dropped in from a wormhole, and that was that.” Shiro didn’t know what to say. Did Black teleport him away from the fight with Zarkon? Was she okay? Was the team okay?

“As for where you are,” Matt continued. “Welcome to the Thalroc rebel base. Home sweet home, far away from home.” 

 

\--

 

Shiro understood he needed to prove that he wasn’t a potential threat to the rebels before they could trust him. After all, he’d dropped out of a wormhole in the middle of their base. That was bound to raise suspicion. Matt led him outside, letting Shiro get a good look at Thalroc.

 

As far as Shiro could tell, Thalroc had a similar environment to Arus, if not slightly more barren. They seemed to be in the middle of a valley, with cliffs surrounding the village of worn-down buildings that made up the rebel base. Shiro followed Matt to a slightly bigger building at the edge of the town with someone guarding the door.

 

“Hey, Klavix,” Matt greeted the guard. He was tall and slightly lanky, his slight baby-face contrasted by the goatee on his chin. He also had red skin and two arms, with apparently natural light blue hair. He looked up and smiled.

 

“Hey, Matt,” he said. “Taking your friend to Zaxor?” Matt nodded.

 

“Yeah, Zaxor said that even though I know him, we still have to go through precautions,” he sighed. Klavix shrugged.

 

“That’s okay, Matt,” Shiro ensured, “I know where he’s coming from. I’ve had to do that kind of thing before as well.”

 

“That’s right, Shiro,” Matt remembered. “I forgot to ask you about it before, but I heard you’re one of those Voltron paladins? How’d  _ that _ happen?” Shiro chuckled a bit.

 

“That’s another long story that I’ll tell you later. How’d you even know about that?” Shiro asked.

 

“Rolo told me about his encounter with you guys. Don’t worry,” Matt assured after noticing the surprised look on Shiro’s face. “He’s a real rebel now. So are Nyma and Beezer. I know you guys have a slightly rough history, but they’ve been a real help around here.” Shiro thought for a second.

 

“If you trust him, then so do I,” he said after a moment. “It doesn’t surprise me much that those guys turned over a new leaf.”

 

“Glad to hear it,” Matt smiled. “Now, let’s take you to Zaxor. Since Klavix is out here, we don’t have to worry about walking in unannounced.” Klavix jolted a little.

 

“Matt... What does that mean?” He asked suspiciously, with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Matt just laughed.

 

“You guys aren’t fooling anyone,” was all he said before walking in. Shiro offered Klavix a shrug and smile before following Matt.

 

“Neither are you, Matt,” Klavix grumbled under his breath.

 

Shiro trailed behind Matt, letting him lead the way. They walked into a room, a muscular blue-skinned man awaiting them. His pink hair and brown antennae sat on top of his head as he looked up to smile at Matt.

 

“So Matt, this is the new guy?” He asked, his voice husky. “You said you trust him, right?” Matt nodded.

 

“With my life, Zaxor.” Zaxor’s eyebrows perked up a little. He got up from his seat and inspected Shiro closer, his face concentrated on Shiro.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, sir,” Shiro said. He noticed that Zaxor’s antennae seemed to twitch a little as he started to speak. “My name is Shiro, and I’m a paladin of Voltron. We’ve been combatting the Galra for several months, and I somehow wound up here after taking on Zarkon directly. It’s been quite a couple days.”

 

“Interesting. Do you have any ideas about how you got here?” Zaxor asked. Shiro thought for a moment.

 

“I had just unlocked the ability to teleport with the Black Lion,” Shiro explained. “Zarkon was its original paladin, and had been trying to retake her. Things got pretty hairy, so I think my Lion teleported me here, somewhere I could be safe. With the rebels, and with Matt.” He looked back at Matt, who smiled timidly at him.

 

“I’ve heard intel about the Voltron Alliance,” Zaxor said, still concentrated on Shiro. “How can you prove that you’re the Black Paladin? I can already tell your prosthetic arm is Galra.”

 

“If I may, sir,” Matt spoke up. “The Galra forced that arm on Shiro... After he saved me from having to fight in the Gladiator Arena. I wasn’t strong enough back then to win in there... He really saved my life.”

 

“Other than the armor I’m wearing, which is traditional armor for paladins of Voltron, I don’t really have a way to prove that I’m with them,” Shiro admitted. “I do have some extra intel about the paladins that could prove I know them, and when I find them, they can verify who I am. If that’s not enough to make you trust me, I understand.” When Shiro finished, Zaxor’s antennae stiffened for a minute before relaxing.

 

“I believe you,” Zaxor said finally. “What intel do you have?”

 

“There’s one thing I need Matt to know first,” Shiro sighed, turning to Matt. Matt looked up at him expectantly. “Katie is the Green Paladin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been really fun to work on so far! Sorry if my work on this is scattered, as I'm also currently in the middle of writing a Shiro x Lance fic as well. I'll do my best to keep both updated frequently!
> 
> Klavix: https://twitter.com/glaceondraws/status/895060535829553153  
> Zaxor: https://twitter.com/glaceondraws/status/895481203783909376
> 
> Thanks for checking this out~! Please feel free to leave feedback! Also if you do any fanart or anything (which I doubt will happen) please send it to me! I will cry for years! Thanks again for reading <3
> 
> Follow me if you like! (Call me Devin or Glace!)  
> Twitter: @glaceyoutaite  
> Tumblr: super-gay-space-prince  
> Youtube: youtube.com/channel/UCQYQ0FdcwxFfeN7Ne-F44VA  
> (I'm a cover artist, so if you're into that check out my YT)


End file.
